


Clear as Glass

by Jinx13GXA



Series: PRIDE 2020 [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "secret" relationship, Friendship, He's so dumb at times, Internalized Homophobia, Laxus gets stuck in a window, Laxus is a Softie, Laxus loves his team, Lots of POVs, M/M, Raijinshuu - Freeform, and his guildmates, but Laxus has worked through most of that, everyone gives their thoughts, everyone knows, he's still hesitant though, himbo Laxus, it's not, ivan was a bastard, subtlety whomst?, the guild loves them both dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Laxus and Freed: No one knows we're dating.Entire guild: we all know.or, alternately, Laxus panics because he thinks Bickslow and Ever have no idea he and Freed are together, and he tries to sneak out a window. Emphasis on tries.
Relationships: Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Cana Alberona & Freed Justine, Cana Alberona & Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine & Levy McGarden, Freed Justine & Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar & Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar & Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyer & Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel & Laxus Dreyar
Series: PRIDE 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Clear as Glass

Makarov might be old, and his sight may fail him at times, but he was by no means stupid.He ran the most sucessful guild in the country, was one of the ten wizard saints, and if his grandson thought he didn’t know about his boyfriend then he was sorely mistaken. A blind man could see the looks they sent one another, for Mavis’s sake. 

He had no intention of pressuring them into telling him though. What Laxus did in his free time was his business, and that was that, even when his “business” happened to be Freed.

Besides, they’d always been close, even when Ivan was around. That closeness had probably been what kept Laxus at least somewhat-sane, though he knew that Bickslow and Evergreen were key components in that as well. In short, Makarov couldn’t think of a better partner for his grandson. 

\-------------

If Bickslow had to pick the moment he noticed Laxus and Freed were dating, he wouldn’t be able to. They were practically glued to one another’s side, and they protected one another in battle with a fierceness above what they did for the rest of the raijinshuu. Not to say that they didn’t have his back, because they most certainly did, but there was a whole other sense of urgency when it came to the other. A whole other level of trust that he wasn’t sure he and Ever could ever get to. 

Not to mention that Freed could and would call him out on his shit. He’s never seen anyone call Laxus out until Freed had decided he didn’t like the plan they were going to use. He had chewed Laxus out six ways from Sunday over how reckless it was, and he and Ever and stood to the side waiting for the rage. 

Needless to say it never came. Laxus had asked him what he thought they should do instead, and then he  _ listened _ . He and Ever had come away with a whole new respect for Freed that day.

That was beside the point though. He could see the way their souls wound around each other, and while that didn’t necessarily mean love, it did mean closeness. He’s seen the same thing with Natsu and Gray, and they acted as if they hated one another. It’s why he believed Erza about them being friends. People are just blind. 

That was  _ also _ beside the point.  _ Wait, where was I going with this thought process? _

\-------------

Ever thinks she might be the only person who knows how long Laxus and Freed have been dating. She knows that everyone knows. No offence to their great captain and leader, but neither one of them knew subtlety when it came to each other. She had seen Laxus place a kiss on the crown of Freed’s head when they were kids, only a week or two after she joined the guild. It was, to this day, the sappiest thing she’d seen him do. 

She has the feeling he knows she saw and is just refusing to speak about it. 

However, she has always been a light sleeper, and there was, apparently, a way to rile Freed up enough that he forgets to put silence runes around their tent. She had wanted to pour bleach into her ears that night. As amusing as it was to know that laxus was a bottom, this is not how she had wanted to learn. 

\-------------

Mira had known both Freed and Laxus for several years now, and it’s for that reason that she knew them like the back of her hand. She knew all of the guild’s gossip, and she’d seen everyone drunk enough to tell her their darkest secrets...Well, everyone but Natsu, who’s body burned out the alcohol, and Cana, who’d only been fully drunk once. The point was, she never forgot anything about a person, especially if it was gossip worthy. 

That’s why she remembered bringing drinks to the top floor and hearing the soft “I love yous” so clearly. That’s why she remembered hearing an absolutely plastered Laxus listing everything he loved about Freed on his 22nd birthday. That’s why she remembered seeing Freed snuggled into Laxus’s side like a house cat the night they’d been snowed in and Cana spiked the hot chocolate. 

It’s also why she’d resigned herself to staying quiet about it, since it wasn’t her secret to tell. 

\-------------

Cana knew she had messed up that one time by giving Freed the stronger alcohol, but she had wanted to see what he'd do while plastered. She hadn’t expected him to strip off the high collared coat and show a neck full of hickies. 

At least she’d managed to keep him from blurting who’d they’d come from but getting him to talk about increasingly niche subjects. 

  
And getting Laxus drunk had been no better. He outright pouted when Freed wasn’t there for him to sit with. Before she had known he was a dragon slayer, she’d still noticed his sharper than normal teeth. It had been easy to figure out who those hickies had come from.

\-------------

Levy had only done a handful of missions with Freed. He was usually more inclined to go with Laxus in the raijinshuu, but every now and then there was a mission that involved lots of runework or decoding. So those few times, they’d team up. It was always a time and a half, and usually they’d be in the library until the early hours of the morning. 

When they did, they’d crash there, the uncomfortable beanbags a lot more welcoming when exhaustion hit. That wasn’t the weird part though. Without fail, she’d always wake up with a blanket around her, and Freed would have one of his own. 

It wasn’t until the night she wasn’t quite asleep that she knew why. She had always just assumed it was Freed doing it, but seeing Laxus cover him and press a kiss to his forehead caused that explanation to go right into the trash can. She was honestly more surprised that he’d give her a blanket each time too.

\-------------

Natsu loved watching Freed fight. The runes were interesting, and there were some he could understand, not that anyone would believe him on that. Igneel had taught him the language he’d grown up with before Fiori, and seeing Freed’s magic was a reminder of it. That was one of the reasons he wanted to fight him at least once. He was curious to see if he could undo any of the scripts fast enough, sue him. 

That wasn’t the only reason though. His and Laxus’s scents were deeply intertwined, just like dragons who had mated pairs. He’d always been able to sense Laxus’s magic, and he knew that he’d have to have a conversation with them both at some point. There were all sorts of things that Laxus probably didn’t know about his own magic, and that was a dangerous game to be playing. 

He had figured that talking to Freed would be the easiest way to get to talk to them both, but Freed consistently denied his requests to spar, and talking to him out in the open was a no go. He didn’t know who knew about them and who didn’t, and he most definitely didn’t want to embarrass them. He couldn’t just ask to talk to him privately either, especially since the guild would assume things. 

He’d find a way around it, even if he had to get Gray to help.

\-------------

Freed could not believe that this is how they’re being found out. 

Years of being quiet and avoiding all physical contact around others down the drain in seconds.

All because his dumb himbo of a boyfriend had panicked and tried to sneak out the window as is instead of just turning into lightning and shooting out. He was more than a little stuck, considering the small window’s frame had cracked, and both Ever and Bickslow were staring right at them because neither one of them knew how to knock. 

Freed prided himself on not losing his temper often, but this was going to be one of the times he threw that pride, ironically, out the window. “CAN’T YOU KNOCK?”

It clearly didn’t have the effect that he intended, considering Bickslow burst into loud laughter and Ever only shrugged. “Freed the Dark” apparently wasn't quite as dark as the name implied when he was in a bright pink pair of Laxus’s boxers.and nothing else. 

Bickslow walked over, laughter still bubbling out of his throat, and laid a hand on Freed’s shoulder. It was as if he was completely unaffected by the dark aura he was exuding. “Chill, man. It’s fine.” He pressed past Freed and grabbed Laxus by the arm, then tugged, attempting to pull him back in. “Damn, you’re stuck-stuck.” 

“He wouldn’t be stuck at all if you knew how to knock-” Freed grumbled.

Ever placed her hand on the opposite shoulder that Bickslow had, the gesture serving as both a ‘calm down’ and a reassurance. She waited until she could catch Laxus’s eyes to speak, wanting him to see that she wasn’t angry. She may not remember much of Ivan, but she knew enough to understand that some topics are touchy. “Why didn’t you just turn into lightning to get out of the window?”

“...Because I panicked?” Laxus offered. He continued to let Bickslow try to tug him back into the room, but he really was stuck, “ow fuck- watch the shoulder, Bicks.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m watching it, and Laxus? No one gives a shit that you and Freed are gay,” Bickslow said as he pulled a bit harder. Laxus popped out of the window frame and hit the floor awkwardly as the frame itself splintered more, “...oops?”

Freed sighed heavily, “It’s not a matter of who cares or not Bickslow,” Freed sighed heavily as he grabbed Laxus’s hand and pulled him up, “and you say that like everyone knows-”

Ever snorted, “You aren’t subtle, guys. They probably do.” She punched Laxus’s arm lightly as a show of solidarity, “and you could have just used your lightning to get out of there after the fact too.” Laxus groaned and ran his hand over his face in embarrassment, “Don’t think for a second that we’re not gonna tell the guild you got stuck in a window, Laxus.”

“You’re horrible Ever,” Laxus mumbled, but there was a small smile on his lips nonetheless. h

“I know, isn’t it great!” She flipped out her fan as dramatically as she could, smiling from behind it as she managed to lighten the mood even more. 

\-------------

Laxus honestly didn’t mind the fact that he got stuck in the window. 

Was it dumb of him? Yes. Was it going to get him laughed at the moment the guild caught wind of it? Absolutely. Was it worth the embarrassment to hear that no one cared about the thing he was convinced they’d hate him for even though he logically knew they wouldn’t right from the mouths of his most trusted friends? Definitely. 

Honestly, hearing that they knew was somewhat of a relief. It meant there didn’t need to be any big coming out, and it meant that they would have treated him differently if they did care. Knowing he could trust that information was even more relieving. He’d say that he could trust Freed, Bickslow, and Ever as far as he could throw them, but no matter how strong he was, he could never throw them far enough for that to be true. 

There was a reason they were his team. Bickslow seemed to know things anyways, so it’s not as much of a surprise that he knew. He had always had a knack for finding out the truth in situations with his seith magic, and he wondered if that was what clued him in. 

He could trust Ever to be blunt with him and to mean what she says, which was equally as appreciated. It did take her a while to get to that point though. 

That’s why he was willing to trust that it really was okay. He’d probably still be hesitant. He knew that, but they’d be right there with him and Freed. That alone was a lot, considering his father would have told him he deserved nothing but death.  _ Fucking bastard _ .

Ever and Bickslow had left them alone to get dressed, and he took the opportunity to lean against Freed, “Sorry about-”

“It’s okay. I’m not angry,” Freed murmured. “Are you okay?”

He kissed Freed’s temple softly, “I’m fine, or at least I will be when I wrap my head around this.” 

“I can tell them to fuck off?” Freed offered, fingers trailing across Laxus’s jaw and then into his hair, “Or I can just blast them out with runes.”

Laxus snorted and leaned into his hand, “Nah… we’d had to have told them eventually… I just wish it wasn’t because of me getting stuck in a fucking window.” Despite what had happened, there was a small smile on his face. “Let's just get the teasing over with.” He stood and yanked on his shirt, though a part of him already missed the touch. “And Freed?”

Freed paused and looked up at him, pants half buckled, “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Freed smiled brightly, the tension from being caught finally leaving as he understood that it really was okay. “I love you too, Laxus.”


End file.
